Bound By Destiny
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Trish has had it with her drunken boyfriend and finally gets the nerve to call it quits. She meets up with Lita at the mall and unknowingly meets her destiny.


Authors Note: This is in response to a challenge from animalchaingang619 issued on December 29, 2005. I want to say that I appreciate your patience with me. I realize now that it took me a long time to finally get a muse going for this but I wrote it just for you and I really hope you enjoy it. Now, I may decide at a later date to turn this into a longer fic but for right now it's a one shot. :) Thank you so much for issuing this challenge animalchaingang619, I'm always looking for a unique pairing and this was definitely one of those.

Disclaimer: WWE owns all you recognize. This fic contains no spoilers, no storyline. It's just what it is..a work of fiction. A flashback is recalled in _Italics_. :)

The hotel room was quiet with the exception of the snoring individual still sleeping in the bed. Trish Stratus stood at the end of the bed, her bag in hand. She had sworn to herself the night before that if he came back drunk once again she was leaving him. She was tired of being a babysitter to him as opposed to being his girlfriend. His drinking was out of control.

She shook his foot which was hanging off the end of the bed. He didn't budge. With a huff she threw the nearest object that wasn't nailed down, which just so happened to be one of his wrestling boots. With a thud it hit the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Get your ass up." Trish impatiently shifted her weight from one foot to the other as Hunter sat up on the side of the bed and ran a hand over his face.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you last night babe." He smiled up at her completely unaware of the anger building up in the petite diva.

"You didn't fall asleep on me. You were already passed out when Dave and Randy drug your sorry ass through the door early this morning."

Hunter chuckled. "Yeah it was a wild night. So, you want to grab some breakfast?"

Trish's face turned red and she gritted her teeth. "No H, I don't. I wanted to have dinner with you last night but as usual you were out playing with the boys.

"Why didn't you say something beautiful? You could have hung out with us."

"I don't want to hang out with Randy and Dave. I told you two days ago that I wanted to go to that Italian restaurant down the street, not that I should _have_ to tell you to take me out. Why is it so hard for you to understand that sometimes I just want a nice quiet evening with you?"

Hunter ran a hand through his hair and walked over to Trish. "I'm sorry babe." He kissed the top of her head. "Let me make it up to you. We'll go there tonight. What do you say?"

Sadness washed over her. It was no use trying to explain things to him any further. "I say it's too late H. It's over." With a heavy heart Trish was out the door leaving a confused Hunter to figure things out on his own.

- - - -

Trish drove across town to the mall where she was meeting up with Lita to do some shopping before the pay per view that night. Her mind recalling the look on Hunter's face when she informed him that she was leaving. It wasn't a look of shock but more like a nonchalant, she'll be back kind of look. It pained her to let him go just when she was beginning to build a relationship that could possibly lead to marriage. And there was nothing more she wanted to than to find the one guy that she was meant for and have a family with. Trish shook her head. How foolish had she been to think that Hunter Helmsley was that guy?

She pulled out her phone and dialed Li's number. "I'm here. Where are you?" She paused looking around the parking lot. "Yeah, I'm at the main entrance. Ok see you in a sec." The blonde made her way through the parking lot and into the building where she immediately spotted Lita at the food court. She greeted the red head with a hug and sat down. "Sorry I'm late. What's new?"

Lita smiled and slid her plate of Fajitas and fries toward Trish who picked up a fry. "It's ok. So what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

Lita looked at her with a knowing look. "Come on. Matt and I were at the same bar as Randy, Dave and Hunter."

Trish shrugged. "Oh. Well, Randy and Dave drug H in about five o'clock or so this morning and that was it. I left him."

"What do you mean you left him?"

"I mean I left his drunk ass where he lay."

"So you just left him until things settle?" Lita sent her a questioning look.

Trish's eyes watered. "No Li, I'm over and done with it all. I left him for good. This is it, no going back."

Lita leaned over and hugged the blonde. "Oh honey. I'm so sorry."

Trish wiped at her eyes desperately trying to stop the tears before her mascara streaked down her face. She dug through her purse for her compact completely unaware of the third party joining them at the table.

"Trish." Lita nervously laughed as she watched her best friend frantically digging through her purse like a mad woman. "Um, Trish.."

She never stopped rummaging through the rather large bag as she continued to speak. "You know Li, this is all for the best. I feel almost relieved. I have been taking care of H for months. Cleaning up vomit, taking off his shoes, packing his bags. I swear taking care of his drunk ass is more trouble than a set of two year old triplets..."

"TRISH!" Lita raised her voice.

"What?" She finally looked up to see an amused Rey Mysterio Jr sitting directly across the table from her. Her face turned red. "Hi Rey. I didn't realize you would be joining us." She shot Lita a deathly glare.

"Don't mind me Ma. I'm just along cause Li always knows the best places to get Mexican cuisine. Plus I needed some socks." He chuckled.

Lita laughed. "Yeah don't mind Rey. So you were saying?"

Trish shot her another look. "I was saying that I'm not really hungry so I'm going to go ahead and pick up what I needed and catch up with _you_ later." She smiled politely at Rey. "If you will please excuse me."

"Trish, come on. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Rey was coming, but it was last minute." She called out to Trish who was already half way across the food court. She looked to Rey who shook his head.

"Go check on her Li. I'll catch up with you after while. If you can't find me or you need some help, just text me."

Lita gave him a wink. "Thanks Rey Rey."

- - - -

Lita caught up with Trish just where she expected to, in the Women's restroom. "I'm sorry Trish, I really am. But it's only Rey. He won't say anything."

Trish blew her nose into a tissue. "It's not that Li. It's Hunter. I really thought he was the one, but he doesn't even know I exist anymore."

"Sure he does, your Trish Stratus. The ultimate blonde bombshell."

"You don't understand. We haven't been out in months. All I do is take care of him and 98 percent of the time he's completely inebriated. And I'm so tired Li. I'm completely exhausted."

Lita hugged Trish close. "I know, I know. So maybe you should see this as a sign. This is the first time you've actually left him. It's time you got out of that relationship. Trust me, there is someone out there just for you and Hunter is not that guy."

"I know it's is all for the best. But it still hurts."

Lita offered a sympathetic smile. "Of course it does, but with time you'll move on and forget all about him."

Trish smiled. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you to lean on."

"You would probably melt like that blonde Barbie I put in the oven when I was eight."

"Li you are so mean. Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I'm so mean."

Both women erupted in laughter.

- - - -

Two hours later Rey met up with the women in a clothing store. "Everything ok here?"

"Yep. Did you find your socks ok?" Lita asked through laughter.

"Yes I did. What's so damn funny about that?"

"It's just, who comes to the mall for socks?"

"I do mommy. White ones at that." He stuck out his tongue at her.

Trish watched in amusement as the two continued their playful assault on each other. "You've got to buy more than socks. I bet I can find the perfect pair of jeans for you. My treat." She smiled at Rey who looked completely taken aback.

Lita gave him a warning look. "Run for your life. She's in shop-a-holic overdrive."

Trish ignored the comment from Li and grabbed Rey by the arm. Lita rolled her eyes and followed behind the two. Spotting a couch near the dressing rooms Lita took a seat. She knew how Trish operated in a time of depression. It was what she often referred to as 'shopwalking'. There was no talking her out of or reasoning with her when it came to waving her credit cards around like a badge of honor. When Eddie had died Trish bought anything and everything with no rhyme or reason. It was just how she dealt and Lita let her do just that.

After trying on about his twenty-eighth pair of jeans Rey shot Lita a look of desperation. And while she wanted to help him she couldn't tear him away from Trish just yet. It had been forever since Lita had seen her smile so big, and be so carefree. As she watched her two closest friends bond over jeans she couldn't help but wonder if Rey wasn't exactly what Trish needed.

"Ok, this is it Li, how do they look?" Trish asked as she prompter Rey to spin around like a fashion model.

"They make his ass look fat."

"That does it. I have been the boy toy of the day and I'm not going to take it anymore. You take it back." Without warning Rey lunged at Lita who had calculated his move and hopped over the back of the sofa. In victory she did a little dance and turned her back, Rey did a modified west coast pop off the back of the sofa and took Li down.

"Get off me you ass."

"Not until you tell me that my ass looks better than yours." He dug his fingers into her ribs tickling her into a giggling fit.

"No! She shouted breathlessly.

A stern clearing of the throat made them both look up. The store manager stood over them, her arms folded across her chest. "This is a store not a wrestling ring. I know who you are and I would greatly appreciate it if you took your antics out of my store."

Trish walked over her eyes watering from laughter. "And I would appreciate it if you did your _job_ and rang these up." She piled the managers arms full of jeans and laid her credit card on top. She laughed out loud as she extended a hand to help both Li and Rey up. "You two are crazy."

"Us crazy?" Lita shook her head as she eyed the counter where the store manager could hardly be seen behind a mountain of jeans Trish had selected.

"Those aren't all mine! And besides even if they were we both know half would end up in your suitcase."

Rey sat down on the couch to catch his breath and watched as the two women chatted and laughed while waiting on their purchases to get rang up. It had been dangerous to ask to come along today but he knew Lita wouldn't think much of his request to come along since they normally did almost everything together. It was only after he found out that Trish would be here that he decided today would be the day he made his move. For months he sat back idly watching as she ran after Hunter, cleaning up his messes and picking up the pieces to their supposed relationship. It hurt him to see her be put through so much.

Flashback

_ One month earlier_

_Trish poured herself another cup of coffee and sat down in the empty catering area. She was so tired she felt like laying down right there and sleeping for days. Hunter had kept her up all night with some party he had insisted on throwing. And as the dutiful and spineless girlfriend she had became it was her job to smile and sit on his lap all night. Which she did and was now paying the price. Her head throbbed as she downed her fifth cup of coffee. Nothing was helping her. She was desperate to get back to feeling like herself. She walked over and pulled an energy drink from the cooler and downed half of it before deciding to take one of the Stacker 2's in her pocket. She needed as much of a boost as she could get just to function. Trish popped the pill in her mouth and drank the rest of the energy drink and walked over to pour herself yet another cup of the black liquid and sat back down at the table. Her conscience questioned her, when would she ever take a stand and tell Hunter that she needed more? That she needed a man to love her, hold her, to be there for her. When would she repair her spine and quit standing in his shadows? When would she return to being the head strong woman she once was? That was the last memory she had._

_"Trish? TRISH!" Rey shook her desperately looking around for anyone that could help. He carefully lifted her head off the table where she was slumped and checked her breathing. She was breathing but not like she should be. He scooped her into his arms his body wavering under her dead weight. Quickly he ran down the hall towards the trainers room where he knew medics were waiting. "I need some help here." He called out as he passed by a blur of people. Chris Benoit ran over and took the woman out of his arms. Rey was out of breath as he followed Chris into the trainers room. Benoit laid an unconscious Trish on the table as the medics began to examine her. "You gentlemen need to wait outside." _

_"What happened man?" Benoit asked as Rey fell against the wall._

_"I don't know. I just went to catering for a bite to eat and I found her slumped across a table." He raked a hand over his face and hit the wall with a closed fist._

_"Whoa Rey. Calm down." _

_"Don't tell me to calm down when the woman I care about is in their unconscious!"_

_Benoit stepped back. "Does she know that?"_

_"No." _

_Benoit understood. Rey had just realized it himself. So the two stood there in silence until the door to the training room opened. _

_"Mr. Mysterio, she's asking for you." The medic said as he held the door open._

_Rey looked to Benoit in confusion who just shrugged his shoulders and prompted Rey to go ahead. _

_"Trish?" He practically whispered._

_Despite having an oxygen tube in her nose she smiled at him. "Thank you."_

_"How did you know it was me?" _

_"I could hear your voice. Although I can't understand Spanish. I knew it was you."_

_Rey held her hand in his. "Are you going to be ok?" _

_"Yeah, I guess I overdid it on the caffeine. I needed a boost and I guess I got too much of one. They are going to keep me overnight in the hospital just to monitor my heart but otherwise I should be ok."_

_"You've got to take better care of yourself. Promise me that?"_

_She looked up into his big brown eyes and couldn't look away. She was mesmerized. "I promise." She whispered._

_"Ms. Stratus, we are ready to transport you now." _

_She squeezed Rey's hand before letting go. "Thank you Rey."_

_He kissed her forehead and stepped back as they wheeled her to the waiting ambulance._

End Flashback

"Earth to Rey." Lita snapped her fingers.

"What Li?"

"Well, unless you plan to stay here all day we're ready to go."

Trish walked over struggling with the five bags she was carrying. Rey grabbed three of them and reached for the other two.

"I've got them, thanks." Trish smiled sweetly. Rey backed off realizing she was trying to prove her strength.

"So that's it right? We can head to the arena?" Rey asked as he looked to Lita.

"Yeah that's it but I was wondering if it would be ok if you rode back with Trish?"

Trish looked at Li nervously. "Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Rey asked as he mentally thanked the fates for sending whatever reason Li's way.

"Because I just got a text from Matt. He needs a ride to the arena."

"Why can't he call a cab?" Trish asked as she shifted the bags from arm to arm.

Lita smiled. "Because we have some pre show rituals to follow." She gave a wink and Trish immediately blushed.

"Alrighty then. As long as one of you can get me to the arena on time. I'll be waiting over there." Rey left the two women and walked out into the mall.

"What's wrong with you Trish? You act like I asked you to give a serial killer a ride home?"

Trish looked to the floor. "It's not that. It's just if Hunter sees me with him..."

"Stop right there. You are a grown woman who just left H, for all the right reasons I might add. And who you give a ride too is your own damn business. And Rey Rey is a friend right?"

"Yes."

"Well then why are we even discussing this?"

Trish looked Lita in the eyes and bared her soul. "Because I care about him?"

Lita's mouth fell open. "So I wasn't imagining things?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've never seen you be so..so carefree and fun as you were today when you were around Rey. Oh Trish this is great."

Trish fumbled with her car keys. "No it's not great. If H finds out he'll kill Rey."

Lita laughed. "Girl, that should be the last of you worries."

"How so?"

Lita grabbed Trish's hand. "Because even if size did matter, Rey has four times the friends H does. Not to mention Rey has a heart the size of the world and he won't let anything happen to you."

Trish took her friends words to heart. "Well, I guess I will see you at the arena." She gave Li a hug and walked over to Rey.

- - - -

The ride to the arena had been pretty awkward at first but they eventually got onto discussing the evening Rey found her passed out on the table. Trish explained the previous evening and her need to reclaim herself by jolting up on coffee, energy drinks and Stacker 2.

"You know you gave me a big scare." Rey reached over placing his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry."

"That's not necessary. I'm actually glad it all happened. If it wasn't for that night I probably never would have found the courage to come forward and tell you how I feel."

Trish glanced over at him. "And how do you feel Rey?"

"Like we were destined to be together. You are the key to making my heart beat. Like I want to be with you and share every moment with you."

She pulled the car over on the side of the busy freeway and put the gear in park. Turning to him she placed a hand on each side of his face and pulled him to her. Her lips came down on his softly as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Her left hand grabbed at his shirt as her right hand cupped his neck. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip and into her mouth playfully teasing her. "Rey." She breathed.

"Yes?" He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes watered and he wiped away the tears. "Nothing's wrong. That's just it. Things have never felt so perfect."

Rey pulled her to him and held her tight. "And that's just how things will remain..perfect. Because you are perfect, you deserve perfection and I intend to be the one to always be there to give you what you need." He linked his hand with hers and out her hand to his lips planting a kiss on her knuckles. "No more worries beautiful. I'm here now."

Trish took a deep breath and kissed his soft lips before pulling back onto the freeway. With his hand still in hers she knew that she was free. Free to be herself, free to live and most of all free to love him, Rey Mysterio, the man she was sure was destined to be her soul mate.


End file.
